Papaya
' Papaya '''is a reappearing Veggie Kid in VeggieTales. She first appears in a bonus clip in ''"God Made You Special." ''She then makes another appearance in ''"Silly Little Thing Called Love" ''as one of the interviewed Veggie Kids. Her name isn't official, but it is most likely Papaya as seen in the movie, ''"Princess and the Popstar" ''and in the credits of ''"The Penniless Princess."' She also appeared in a Silly Song, ''"Best Friends Forever." ''She seems to have a teenager appearance. Appearance Papaya is a small light green cucumber. She grows long brown hair and has a small nose. She is usually seen wearing a yellow bow on her head and a yellow, white and blue dress. In another appearance she has orange hair. When she acted as a carrot, she was colored orange. In her next appearance, she wears a white hat with blue and pink flowers, with a matching colored shirt and a blue vest and a pink belt. Acting *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Mexican Girl in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Herself and The Unnamed Cucumber Girl in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Callad Love" *Herself in "Happy Together" *Herself "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Herself in "Princess and the Popstar: A Story Of Trading Places" *Lavinia and Teenage Papaya in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *The Unnamed Cucumber Girl in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That We Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Herself in "Bubble Veggies" *Herself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Herself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Herself in "Love is in the Air" *Herself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Herself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Singer in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *The Unnamed Cucumber Girl in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Clifford of the Big Red Dog" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Calliou" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "The Jungle Book" *Herself in "Maya & Miguel" *Minerva Cinderella's stepsister 1 in "Cyberchase" *Herself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Herself in "Cinderella" *The Unnamed Cucucmber Girl in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Seaside Vacation" *Herself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Herself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Herself in "Peter Pan" *Herself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Herself in "Lango" *Herself in "The Clumiest Lunt" *Herself in "A Panther's Life" *Herself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Herself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Herself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Herself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Herself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Herself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Herself in "Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods" *Herself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Herself in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Herself in "Finding Nemo" *Herself in "Monsters Inc" *Herself in "A Bug's Life" *Herself in "Toy Story" *Herself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Herself in "The Muppets" *Herself in "Two for the Road" *Herself in "Chinatown" *Herself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Herself in "Madagascar" *Herself in "Planes" *Herself in "Blue's Room" *The Unnamed Cucumber Girl in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Herself in "Spider-Man" *Herself in "The Backyardigans" *Herself in "Regular Show" *Herself in "Blue's Clues" *Herself in "Dora the Explorer" *Herself in "Go Diego Go" *Herself in "Doogal" *Herself in "Walle-E" *Herself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Herself in "iCarly" *Herself in "Mission Impossible" *Herself in "An Unmarried Woman" *Herself in "Fat Albert" *Herself in "Babel" *Herself in "Super Why" *Herself in "Wordgirl" *Herself in "Ice Age" *Herself in "The Avengers" *Herself in "Bolt" *Herself in "Tom and Jerry" *Herself in "Bambi" *Herself in "Astro Boy" *Herself in "Family Guy" *Herself in "COLLINS FLIM" *Herself in "Teen Titans" *Herself in "Robots" *Herself in "Phineas the Ferb" *Herself in "Stuart Little 2" *Herself in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Herself in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Herself in "Scooby Doo" *Herself in "Horton Hears a Who" *Herself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Herself in "Rugrats" *Herself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Herself in "Jimmy Neutron" *Herself in "Spongebob" *Herself in "Gravity Falls" *Herself in "Cars" *The Unnamed Cucumber Girl in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Herself in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Herself in "The Cat in the Hat" *The Unnamed Cucumber Girl in "Merry Madagascar" *Herself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Herself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Herself in "Junior Asparagus New School" *Herself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Herself in "Veggie Don't Dance" Voice Actress *Meghan Murphy ("Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" onwards'') 'Gallery Wiki8 009.JPG|Papaya in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella." Wiki 4 044.JPG|Papaya in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Wiki5 041.JPG|Papaya in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" Papaya Pop Star.jpg|Papaya in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Papaya concept.jpg|Concept art for Papaya in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Wiki6 0632.JPG|Papaya as Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Lavina.jpg|Papaya as Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Veggiegirl.jpg|Papaya in "Best Friends Forever" on "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:Cucumbers Category:Characters Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Happy Together Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenager Category:Cameo Characters Category:Carrots Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:HuHu Studios Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy